Nominations Central
Here Images and Quotes will be nominated and one of each will be chosen to feature on the main page. Nominations will start on the 25th of each month and end on the final day of the month. One will then be selected and placed on the homepage on the 1st of the next month. Nominations and voting will take place on this pages discussion page. Archive QOTM November 2008 - "We shall teach all cows to hate and to fight, we shall make cows strong - turn them into lethal Moo-Niacs who will conquer the world! World War Two shall become World War Moo. And you, Mcmoo, shall use your brainpower to help it happen . . . or DIE!" T-23, World War Moo. December 2008-"This will be a Christmas that no one will ever forget!" General Loki, The Claws of Christmas. January 2009 - "Are we nearly there yet?" (Repeatedly) - Teggs, Destination: Danger! February 2009 -"We cannot die, Teggs, because we were never alive..." - Dasta, Revenge of the FANG March 2009 -"Ah yes. This ship ran on kentrosaurus dung all right - it's a very distinctive smell." - Iggy, The Space Ghosts April 2009 -"I'm so glad you landed safely, Captain. You see, I'm very proud of my wrecking ball moon, but I've had to keep it a secret. Now you, your crew and your rotten little parakeets can admire it - UP CLOSE!" - Tonka, The Planet of Peril May 2009 "That's, like, totally awesome!" - Dutch, Contest Carnage! June 2009-"They didn't exactly leave us on a lawn did they?" -Dasta, The Mind-Swap Menace July 2009 -"Astrosaurs never give up! Although they do get slightly sleepy sometimes..." - Teggs, The Dreams of Dread August 2009-"Ah yes. This ship ran on kentrosaurus dung all right - it's a very distinctive smell." - Iggy, The Space Ghosts (repeat) September/October 2009-Even savage mutant giraffes have the right to boogie, Gipsy." - Teggs, The Planet of Peril November 2009-"Is someone having a barbecue?" -Blink, Jungle Horror! December 2009-"Difficult? I had a right laugh!" -Iggy, The Sun-Snatchers January 2010-"The finest ship in the fleet, the best crew...and the admiral turns us into a taxi service!" -Teggs, Riddle of the Raptors February 2010- "Eeeeeggggsss." -King Albu, The Hatching Horror March 2010- "Your favorite color is orange, your mother's name is Doris, and you don't like cabbage." -Teggs (in Dasta's body) to Gipsy, The Mind-Swap Menace April 2010- "I've chosen brown rock, with bits of darker brown rock, and just a hint of very, very brown rock..." -Mira, The Seas of Doom June/July 2010 - "A goat? Bah!" - Vice-Marshal Frentos, The Twist of Time August 2010 - "Hi, fans!" - Prince Poota, The Carnivore Curse September 2010 - "Then I'll squish him skillfully!" - Grandum, The Skies of Fear October 2010 - "Dino-riffic!" - Ick, Wick, and Honko, Christmas Crisis AOTM February 09-This month Teggs takes to the spotlight as our AOTM! Give the captain a round of applause! I would like to thank all who worked tirelessly on this superb article, for creating such a great page. Thanks! March 09 -This month General Loki takes to the spotlight as our AOTM! A fantastically written article, with loads of info on everybody's favorite raptor, the villain certainly deserves this spot on the front page. April 09 -One of the very few villains to return (kind of) in the Astrosaurs series, Dasta is up there with General Loki as one of the best villains in the series. He's also got a rather good page. Enjoy. May 09 -Now this is strange. Our AOTM has no image! Dom Dom Domm! Anyway, Sergeant Major Bonecrack is a great character with an equally good page. Well written and clear. Nice one! June 09-Attila and a bunch of Dino-Droids (the FANG) who menaced Teggs in an epic book, have returned to terrorise us in the Steve Cole Books Wikia! Armed with a fantastically well written page and clear information, they are a force to be reckoned with! July 09 -The ferocious Admiral of the Liopleurodon Space Fleet, Don Leo, attacked Teggs and his crew at the end of The Seas Of Doom. That's the first line on the page under the section Don Leo, and pretty much sums up the epic-ness of this early astrosaurs villain. He's good ... Don't mention whisperfish though, because this guy's got hunger! August 09-''This month, Tonka takes the spotlight for being a great page. It's well written, informative and big. Nice one. '' September/October 09-This month,Blink takes the spotlight for being a brilliant page. I've never really given this one much of attention, but it turns out it's a nice little page. well done. November 09-This month, Captain Griffen takes to the stage for his page's brilliance. It's well structured and informative, and has an awesome image. Also, nice trivia information at the bottom. Gotta love trivia! December 09-This month, King Albu takes the spotlight as our featured page, he won this award for a very good reason - he's just a brilliant page! Plus - "Albu is described as having red eyes in The Hatching Horror, but he has yellow eyes on his collector's card and the book's cover." His eyes change colour! January 10-Come on, how could this little guy not win this? Sprite rocks. No other way of putting it - he just does. Anyway - it's good to bring in the new year with such a popular character. It's nice. February 10-So this month Lenswing, a major villain from Deadly Drama!, takes the spotlight as our AOTM. It's a well written and informative page which shows the world everything there is to know about this Ludodactylus. March 10- We have a theme this month. Every featured special is from the fourth Astrosaurs book, The Mind-Swap Menace. Anyway, Ardul is a nice long page, for a character who doesn't actually get much coverage in comparison with his co-partner, Dasta. The page has a few nice juicy trivia bits, an image and a good overall feel. April 10- No image for this months AOTM, which is quite a rarity will all the cover arts and collector's cards. Anyway, Prince Poota was the main antagonist in the Astrosaurs book The Carnivore Curse, even though he only features in person for a very short amount of time. His page is well written, with a few pieces of nice, juicy trivia. Overall, a great page. May 10-Velociraptor. Even the name stirs fear in people after its roles in the Jurassic Park films. And in the Astrosaurs books they also get a starring role. They are the enemy species to appear the most in the series. That's 5 Astrosaurs books and 1 Astrosaurs Academy book. Now that is a lot of appearances! June/July 10- T. rexes are this months featured page, being the fearsome brutes of the the Astrosaurs series. The one featured in the image is Lord Slyme from the first Astrosaurs Academy book. They originate from Teerex Major, where their leader King Groosum abodes. Meanwhile here on the wiki they have a nice to the point page and deserve to be the AoTM. August 10 - Grakk is the AoTM for August, this solawurm has long deserved this status in my opinion - the page is well written and the character is cool. The only thing this page needs is the infobox for him, because he did come with a collector's card. But that's it. The rest is awesome. September 10 - Grandum is the AoTM for September, bringing in the new school year with a big smelly Mammoth in a bird suit with a hypnotic beam and a theme park in the sky is always a good idea. Anyway, ignore my ramblings and just read and admire the page. October 10 - Prince Poota is the AoTM for October, for the second time! Check back on its write up last time on the Nominations Central page. it's still as awesome as it was back then. IOTM Image:Cards1.jpg|The IOTM for November And December 2008 Image:THCCcover.jpg|The IOTM for January 2009 Image:Griffen.jpg|The IOTM for February 2009 Image:Splatt.jpg|The March 2009 IOTM Image:Croco-Bear.jpg|The April 2009 IOTM File:Herdlip.jpg|The May 2009 IOTM File:Floss.jpg|The June 2009 IOTM File:DutchJH.jpg|The July 2009 IOTM. File:Sun_snatchers_wall_S.jpg|The August 2009 IOTM. File:Mira.jpg|The September/October 2009 IOTM. File:DreamlordLoki.png|The November 2009 IOTM. File:AstrosaurBlink.png|The December 2009 IOTM. File:Kalloss.jpg|The January 2010 IOTM. File:Loki2.jpg|The February 2010 IOTM. File:Dasta3.jpg|The March 2010 IOTM. File:Grandum.jpg|The April 2010 IOTM. File:Arx2.png|The May 2010 IOTM. File:Dasta2.jpg|The June/July 2010 IOTM. File:SpinyJim.jpg|The August 2010 IOTM. File:Mira2.png|The September 2010 IOTM. File:Braxus.png|The October 2010 IOTM. Category:Core Pages